


Livin' On A Prayer

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>We've gotta hold on to what we've got / It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not / We've got each other and that's a lot / For love we'll give it a shot</i> (Bon Jovi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin' On A Prayer

She likes him. That’s why she put a bullet in his chest.

His chest, not his head; she was biding her time, taking the life of her husband’s best friend was never her intention.

Her fingers linger on his a moment longer than necessary; his hands are so cold, and a familiar pain tightens in her chest. It was a well calculated shot, but she’s not infallible and she knows it only too well.

She twists the ring around on her finger as she walks away, only closing her eyes to whisper a silent prayer.

_Please, God, let him live._


End file.
